Love You Hate You
by AudyChan
Summary: Hanya Karena Sebuah Kamera Yang Membuat Kagome Marah Dan Pulang Ke Dunia Nya.. Apa Yang Salah Dengan Kamera Itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Love You Hate You**

 **By**

 **AudyChan**

 **Genre: Romantis & Humor**

 **Karakter: Inuyasha Characters**

 **Rate : T**

 **Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Matahari pagi masuk melewati celah gorden pink kamar Kagome dan tepat menyinari wajahnya.

"Uhhh.. Sudah pagi ya?" Gumam Kagome sembari mengucek mata nya pelan.

Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur miliknya.

"Hoaammm.."

Tok Tok

"Oneechan... Apa kau sudah bangun? Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" Teriak Souta dari luar pintu kamar.

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku segera kesana.."

Dengan malas Kagome melangkah keluar kamar dan segera mencuci muka nya di wastafel. Setelah selesai ia pun ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Souta.. Ibu kemana?" Tanya Kagome.

"Pagi-pagi sekali ibu pergi ke pasar.. awalnya ia mau menyuruhmu,tapi kau belum bangun.." balas Souta sembari mengelus bulu Buyou kucing peliharaannya.

"Ohh begitu.. kau sudah sarapan?"

Souta mengangguk.

"Itadakimasu.." Seru kagome sebelum menyantap sarapannya.

"Oh ya kagome-neechan akan pulang ke era feodal lagi kah?"

"Uhmm tentu saja.. banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan disana.." balas Kagome sambil mengunyah pelan makanan di mulutnya.

Meeooowww

"Buyoouuu ! kau mau kemana?" Teriak Souta mengejar Buyou yang berlari dari pangkuannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan Kagome segera membersihkan meja dan mencuci piring kotor.

Tiba-tiba Inuyasha datang ke rumah Kagome.

"Lho? Inuyasha-niichan.. sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Souta Kaget.

"Ahh.. aku.. aku cuma mau menemui Kagome.." timpal Inuyasha sedikit menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ohh.. ku kira kau mau mengajaknya ke era feodal lagi.."

"Ha? Kenapa kau bisa tau..?"

"Ohh.. perkiraanku benar ya?"

Inuyasha tak membalas pertanyaan Souta dan segera masuk ke dalam mencari Kagome.

"La la la..." Kagome bersenandung sambil mencuci piring.

Inuyasha berdiri di belakang Kagome.

"Hey.. kau sedang apa?" Tanya Inuyasha polos.

"Ahhhh.. kau mengagetkanku !"

"Inuyasha ! Kau.. sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kagome dengan muka masam menatap sinis ke arah Inuyasha.

"A-Aku.."

Belum selesai Inuyasha menjawab...

* * *

"Tadaima..." Seru Ibu Kagome yang baru pulang dari pasar.

"Lho? Inuyasha.. sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu.." seru Ibu Kagome tersenyum.

"Ya.. aku ingin mejemput Kagome.." Balas Inuyasha singkat.

"Hmmm.. Kebetulan sekali tadi aku ke pasar dan membeli banyak makanan dan sayuran"

"Ibu.. apa ibu juga membeli ikan?" Tanya Kagome.

"Tentu saja.. Ini.."

Kagome mengambil ikan tersebut dan segera menaruhnya ke dalam ember yang berisi air.

"Bu.. aku mau pergi ke era feodal dengan Inuyasha.. bisa kau buatkan aku bekal yang banyak?"

"Hmm baiklah.. Ibu akan membuatkan bekal untuk perjalanan kalian" balas Ibu Kagome dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

"Selagi ibu memasak.. aku akan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ku bawa nanti" kata Kagome sembari berlari ke kamarnya. Inuyasha mengikuti nya dari belakang.

"Hey.. Kau tidak membantu ibumu menyiapkan bekal?" Tanya Inuyasha pada Kagome yang sedang sibuk memasukkan pakaian nya ke dalam ransel.

"Aku tidak pandai memasak.."

"Hmm begitu.. Pantas saja.. ck! gimana kalau aku kelaparan di tengah hutan.." gerutu Inuyasha.

Kagome mendelik tajam ke arah Inuyasha.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Ahhh tidaaak.. kau salah dengar kalii.." Jawab Inuyasha membuang muka nya.

Kagome memasukkan semua perlengkapan yang mungkin berguna untuk perjalanan panjang mereka. Tak lupa ia mengecek botol kecil yang berisi pecahan Shinkon no tama.

"Uhmm.. sampai kapan pecahan ini terkumpul? Apa kau yakin kita akan segera mengumpulkan pecahan yang lain,Inuyasha?"

"Tentu saja.. Maka nya kau jangan banyak pulang ke rumah.." timpal Inuyasha.

"Emang kenapa kalau aku pulang ke rumah ? tidak boleh..?" ketus Kagome.

"Yaa.. kau membuang-buang waktu saja.."

"Kalau begitu kau cari saja sendiri.. aku tidak mau ikut !" Kagome melipat kedua tangan nya di dada karena kesal.

"He he he.. aku cuma bercanda kok.. kalau kau tidak ikut nanti yang lain akan merindukanmu, terutama Shippo.."

"Dia pasti sedih kalau kau tidak ada.." (Yee bukan nya Inuyasha yang sedih kalau Kagome tidak ada,pake acara ngeles pula)

* * *

Kagome masih sibuk mengecek isi ransel kuning nya dengan muka cemberut.

"Kagome.. Bekalnya sudah siap !" Seru Ibu Kagome dari dapur.

"Ya Bu.. Aku segera mengambil nya.."

"Sudaahh.. biar aku saja yang ambil" kata Inuyasha sembari melangkah keluar kamar.

Inuyasha turun ke bawah.

"Lho? Mana Kagome?"

"Dia sedang sibuk di atas.." timpal Inuyasha mengambil bekal dari tangan Ibu Kagome.

Kagome sudah siap dengan perlengkapan nya dan turun tangga,karena berat ia menyeret ransel nya.

"Inuyasha.. Kau bisa.. ukkh bantu aku mengangkat ini?"

"Kau ini manja sekali.. Dasar.." ketus Inuyasha sembari mengambil tas ransel tersebut.

"Membawa ini saja susah.."

"Hehe.. kau kan kuat.." rayu Kagome.

"Ibu.. kami pamit dulu yaa.." Seru Kagome melambai ke arah ibu nya.

* * *

Segera mereka pergi ke sumur tua tersebut.

"Kagome.. apa kau siap?"

Kagome mengangguk.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam sumur yang menghubungkan 2 dunia yang berbeda.

Sesampainya disana Miroku,Sango,Shippo, dan Kirara sudah menanti mereka berdua.

"Kagome-chan.. Akhirnya kau kembali" Seru Sango.

"Iya.. aku merindukan kalian semua.."

"Ciih.. Bukankah tadi kau tidak mau datang kesini.." Celetuk Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha bodoh.. Osuwari !"

BRAKKKK !

"Hufftt belum sampai 5 menit mereka disini.. sudah mulai bertengkar" Desah Miroku membuang nafas sesaat.

"Tak heran Kagome marah.. Si Inuyasha suka memancing kemarahan Kagome siihh.." timpal Sango

"Wahhh.. Kagome membawa banyak makanan.." Batin Shippo sembari membuka ransel kuning milik kagome.

Kagome masih sibuk bertengkar dengan Inuyasha sampai tak tau Shippo tengah membuka ransel kuningnya.

"A-Apa ini?" tanya Shippo mengambil sebuah kamera dari dalam ransel Kagome.

"Shippo... Kembalikan !"

"Hmm.. padahal aku penasaran dengan benda itu" gerutu Shippo.

"Oh ya.. kalian belum makan siang kan? Ibuku sudah membawakan bekal untuk kita.. Ayo kita makan.."

"Ngomong-ngomong di sekitar sini ada air terjun.. lebih bagus kali kita makan sambil menikmati alam,ya kan?" seru Miroku.

"Kau benar sekali Miroku.. Ayo !" balas Inuyasha semangat.

Mereka pun segera menuju kesana untuk makan siang. Setelah sampai Kagome segera membuka bekal yang telah ia bawa tadi dan menhidangkan nya di bawah pohon besar tempat mereka duduk.

"Duduk di bawah pohon rindang dan menikmati suara air terjun seperti ini nyaman sekali.. Apalagi di tambah makanan yang enak.. Hmmm" gumam Sango.

Mereka pun menyantap makan siang nya dengan lahap.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Inuyasha menunjuk sosis berbentuk cumi-cumi.

"itu Octopus.. Makanlah.." kata Kagome tersenyum.

Inuyasha segera mengambil dan langsung melahapnya.

"Hmmm enak sekali.." gumam Inuyasha.

"Benarkah? aku juga mau coba ahh.."

Shippo sudah siap dengan sumpitnya hendak mengambil Octopus tersebut tapi tiba-tiba Inuyasha langsung merebutnya.

"Hey Inuyasha.. itu milikku !" Ketus Shippo marah.

"Salah sendiri ! kau lambat sekali mengambilnya.." Balas Inuyasha tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Huh.. aku tidak mau makan.." gerutu Shippo merajuk.

Shippo berjalan ke arah air terjun dengan menangis.

* * *

"Shippo.. " Panggil Kagome pelan sembari menghampiri Shippo.

"Hiks hiks.. Aku tidak suka Inuyasha.. Dia selalu mengambil jatahku.."

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Jangan menangis lagi.."

Kagome menghapus air mata Shippo.

"Sebagai ganti nya gimana kalau benda ini? Kau boleh meminjamnya" seru Kagome memberikan kamera yang ia bawa tadi.

'Ha? Benarkah? Kau sungguh baik Kagome.." peluk Shippo.

Shippo memperhatikan kamera tersebut.

"Gimana cara memainkan nya"

"Bukan di mainkan.. kau arahkan kamera ini dan pencet tombol ini.."

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Shippo sembari mengambil foto mereka yang sedang makan.

Jpret !

Foto pun langsung tercetak.

"Hahaha lihatlah muka Inuyasha.. Dia sangat rakus.." kata Shippo menertawakan Inuyasha yang ada di foto.

Duuuaakkk !

"Kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Inuyasha menjitak kepala Shippo.

"Huhuhuhu.." Air mata Shippo berlinang.

"Sini.. coba ku pinjam !"

"Ayo berkumpul lah disitu.. akan ku foto kalian" Seru Inuyasha.

Jpret !

Foto pun tercetak.

"Waahh bagus sekali.. boleh aku menyimpan nya?" Tanya Sango pada Kagome.

"Yaa.. tentu saja Sango-chan.."

"Hey.. bisa kalian foto aku dan Sango" pinta Miroku.

"Yang bagus yaa... aku tak mau terlihat jelek di foto itu.."

Kagome segera memfoto mereka berdua.

"Wahh aku sungguh tampan di foto itu.." seru Miroku melihat diri nya di foto itu.

"Hmmm sekarang.. giliran kalian berdua.." kata Sango pada Kagome dan Inuyasha.

"Tidak !" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Ahh ayolah... beberapa jepret saja" pinta Sango.

"Uhmm baiklah.." balas Inuyasha.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mau di foto.

"Senyumm..."

Foto pertama terlihat bagus.

Foto kedua ternyata Shippo ikut berpose di belakang mereka.

Foto ketiga tampak Shippo berubah wujud menjadi Kikyo.

Foto keempat Inuyasha menoleh ke arah Kikyo dan Kagome sudah siap dengan kepalan tangan nya.

Foto kelima 'OSUWARI' Inuyasha jatuh ke tanah.

Foto keenam cuma tampak Kagome dan Shippo yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi balon pink.

Asik berpose tapi muka Kagome masih cemberut.

"Aku mau pulang.." ketus Kagome.

"Sango-chan.. boleh aku pinjam Kirara mu?"

Eh? kau mau kemana Kagome-chan?"

"Pulang !" jawab Kagome ketus.

"Jangan.. kau kan baru saja sampai dan sekarang kau mau pulang.."

Kagome segera naik ke punggung Kirara dan kemudian terbang.

Inuyasha bangkit dari tanah dengan muka penuh dengan tanah.

"Kagome kemana?" tanya Inuyasha polos.

Duuuaakk !

Yang ada Inuyasha dapat jitakan panas dari Miroku.

"Miroku.. berani nya kau.."

"Inuyasha.. kau ini bodoh sekali.. gara-gara kau Kagome jadi ngambek dan pulang" gerutu Sango memarahi Inuyasha.

"Apa salahku.."

"Huh.. Ayo kita tinggalkan saja dia" Seru Sango.

"He-Hey.. kalian mau kemana?"

Tak Lama kirara pun sampai pada sumur tua tersebut.

"Kirara.. terima kasih yaa kau sudah mengantarku pulang" seru Kagome.

Kirara hanya mengangguk dan Kagome segera masuk ke dalam sumur dengan muka masam.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Lanjut ga ya?

Lanjut ga ya?

Gimana readers.. mau di lanjutin gak?


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita Sebelumnya :

Tak Lama kirara pun sampai pada sumur tua tersebut.

"Kirara.. terima kasih yaa kau sudah mengantarku pulang" seru Kagome.

Kirara hanya mengangguk dan Kagome segera masuk ke dalam sumur dengan muka masam.

* * *

Happy Reading~

"Tadaima !"

"Kagome.. kenapa kau cepat pulang ?" Tanya Ibu Kagome heran.

"Aku capek bu.. aku mau istirahat"

Kagome segera menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar nya.

"Hmmm.. Aneh sekali.." gumam Ibu Kagome.

Kagome masuk ke kamar dan membanting tubuhnya di kasur.

"Huh.. apa yang dipikirkan anjing bodoh itu.." gerutu Kagome kesal sambil menutup muka nya dengan bantal.

Cklek

Pintu kamar Kagome terbuka.

"Buyouu.. kau dimana?" Souta mencari kucing peliharaan nya tersebut di dalam kamar Kagome.

Kagome masih menutup muka nya dengan bantal.

"Oneechan.. Apa kau melihat Buyou?" Tanya Souta pada Kagome.

"Keluar ! Sedang apa kau disini" Teriak Kagome memarahi Souta.

"Hiiiiyyy.."

Sontak Souta ketakutan dan berlari keluar kamar tanpa mendapatkan Buyou yang di cari nya.

"Huh.. Menyebalkan !" Dengus Kagome sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

Kagome berjalan ke arah jendela kamar nya, Ia mengambil kursi lalu menaruhnya di pinggir jendela. Segera ia duduk dan memandang langit sore yang berwarna oranye cerah.

Kagome menopang dagu nya.

"Biar bagaimana pun aku tak akan pernah bisa bersaing dengan nya.. Huffth" gumam Kagome mendesah pelan.

Tak terasa langit sudah mulai gelap. Kagome segera pergi untuk mandi.

"Kagome.. ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu"

"Terima kasih bu.."

Kagome segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan menanggalkan semua pakaian nya lalu masuk ke dalam bathub yang sudah di isi dengan air hangat tersebut.

"Kikyo.. Hmm Kikyo.. apa yang spesial dari nya.." gumam Kagome.

Nama Kikyo terus berputar di kepala nya. Sesekali ia menenggelamkan muka nya ke dalam air.

Blup Blup Blup gelembung udara dari berasal dari nafas Kagome yang ia keluarkan di dalam air.

Gelembung yang tadi nya berisi udara dan tiba-tiba pecah ketika sampai di permukaan. Begitu juga dengan cinta Inuyasha yang langsung hilang begitu saja.

Tak lama Kagome menyelesaikan mandi nya dan segera mengenakan handuk.

"Hmm malam ini aku akan tidur di kasur yang empuk.." Batin Kagome menghibur hati nya.

* * *

Malam yang cerah,rembulan bersinar terang. Beda lagi dengan hati Inuyasha yang sekarang sedang muram.

"Inuyasha.. apa kau tidak akan menjemput Kagome ke rumahnya?" Tanya Sango pada Inuyasha yang sedang termenung menatap langit kosong.

"Cih ! untuk apa aku menjemput wanita bodoh itu !" ketus Inuyasha.

Yang lain hanya menghela nafas karena Inuyasha sangat keras kepala.

"Terserah kau saja Inuyasha.." timpal Sango.

"Hmm.. seperti nya pecahan Shikon no tama akan segera di kumpulkan Naraku dengan cepat"

"Kau benar sekali Miroku... Hanya karena ada seseorang yang sangat keras kepala.." celetuk Shippo.

"Apa kau bilang?" Inuyasha mendelik ke arah Shippo.

Sontak bulu-bulu Shippo langsung bergidik.

Miroku berdiri dari duduknya dan duduk di sebelah Inuyasha. Miroku menepuk pelan pundak Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.."

"Ng? Ada apa ?" jawab Inuyasha tanpa menatap lawan bicara nya.

"Apa kau tidak mencemaskan Kagome?" Tanya Miroku.

"Cih ! untuk apa aku mencemaskan wanita bodoh itu.."

"Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada nya,Inuyasha.."

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? serendah itukah aku meminta maaf duluan.."

Inuyasha langsung berdiri dari duduknya karena merasa geram dengan nasihat dari teman-teman nya ia memutuskan pergi ke hutan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Hmm kurasa disini cukup nyaman" gumam Inuyasha yang tidak menyadari sedang duduk di samping sumur tua yang tak lain sumur penghubung dunia nya dan dunia Kagome.

"Eh? tempat ini..?" gumam nya pelan.

"Ck ! apa yang akan ku lakukan sekarang?" Inuyasha melihat ke dalam sumur yang gelap tersebut.

"Masuk.. Tidak.. Masuk.. Tidak ya?" gumam Inuyasha menggaruk kepala nya.

* * *

"Inuyasha.. kau sedang apa disitu?"

"Ahhh.. Miroku.. Kenapa kalian kesini?"

"Aku tanya duluan.. sedang apa kau disitu?"

"Ng.. Anu.. aku.. aku.. pipis.. ya aku mau pipis.."

"Hmm benarkah?"

"Eh..? te-tentu saja.."

"Kau bohong Inuyasha.. tak mungkin sejauh itu kalau mau pipis,kan?" Tambah Miroku yang makin membuat Inuyasha tersudut.

"Hey Shippo.. bukankah kau bilang kau merindukan Kagome, ya kan?" Inuyasha menarik ekor Shippo dan mengangkatnya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu.. kau hanya membuat-buat"

"Sudah lah Inuyasha.. jemput Kagome dan bawa dia bersamamu.." seru Sango.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sudah.. Ayo jemput lah Kagome"

"Uhmm baiklah.. aku akan membawa nya kesini"

Secepat kilat Inuyasha masuk ke dalam sumur menuju dunia Kagome. Ketika sampai ia segera mengintip ke jendela kamar Kagome.

"Tidak ada siapa pun di kamar nya" gumam batin Inuyasha.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kagome terbuka dan masuk Souta dengan membawa Buyou di gendongan nya. Sontak Inuyasha langsung sembunyi di bawah jendela.

"Fyuuhh.. ternyata anak kecil itu.." gumam nya.

Kreett

pintu jendela di buka Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-niichan.. sedang apa ka... umm umm" Inuyasha menutup mulut Souta.

"Ssttt.. diam.."

"Kagome dimana? Tanya Inuyasha sembari melepaskan tangan nya dari mulut souta.

"Dia sedang makan malam di bawah.. Uhmm apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Inuyasha diam tak menjawab.

"Hari ini muka Kagome-neechan sangat mengerikan.. seperti nya dia sangat marah" Souta mengelus dagu nya seraya berfikir.

"Uhhmm tapi aku tidak tau kenapa dia jadi begitu" tambah nya.

Inuyasha yang mendengar cerita Souta sontak langsung bergidik.

"Be-benarkah yang kau bilang?" tanya Inuyasha dengan muka takut.

Souta langsung mengangguk. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar di buka oleh Kagome.

Kagome segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Souta..? sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kagome heran.

"Ng.. Anu.. aku.. Buyou ! Ya Buyou.. aku sedang mengajak Buyou bermain.. Hahaha"

"Hmmm aku mau mengunci kamarku dan tidur.. kau tidak mau keluar?"

"Baiklah.." Souta segera keluar kamar membawa Buyou.

Syuuuu

gorden tertiup angin dari luar.

"Ng?"

Kagome mendekati jendela dan melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Hmm.. cuma perasaanku saja.." gumam nya sembari menutup pelan jendela.

"Hooaamm.. aku ngantuk"

Kyut Kyut

Telinga Inuyasha berkedut.

"Sial.. seperti nya dia mau tidur.. sebaiknya aku pulang" gumam Inuyasha.

* * *

Akhirnya Inuyasha pulang ke dunia nya.

"Lho? Kagome mana?" Tanya sango.

Inuyasha menunduk.

"Apa Kagome semarah itu.."

Inuyasha Menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi?"

"Aku takut dia tidak mau memaafkanku.."

"Jadi... kau tidak datang menemui nya?" Tanya Miroku.

Inuyasha tak mengubris teman-teman nya, ia tetap berjalan ke arah depan.

"Haaa.. kalau terus begini kapan Kagome akan kembali.." desah Miroku tertunduk lemas.

* * *

3 Hari kemudian..

"Inuyasha.. Apa kau akan terus begitu?"

Inuyasha diam tak membalas pertanyaan Sango.

"Inuyasha.. Sudah 2 Hari kau tidak makan.. dan kulihat malam-malam kau juga tidak tidur" seru nenek Kaede yang sedang sibuk memilah daun obat.

"Diam ! aku tidak mau di nasihati !" ketus Inuyasha kesal.

Inuyasha berdiri dari duduk nya dan keluar dari gubuk nenek Kaede.

"Haaa.. dia begitu keras kepala" desah Sango membuang nafas nya.

Inuyasha berjalan ke dalam hutan tanpa menghiraukan perut nya yang mulai keroncongan.

Hari mulai sore.. awan gelap berarak menutupi langit biru.

Dari jauh tampak Shippo sedang menangis di pinggir sumur tua penghubung era feodal dan dunia nyata.

Shippo menangis memanggil-manggil Kagome dari atas sumur tersebut.

"Kagomee.. kenapa kau tidak kesini?"

"Hiks hiks aku sangat merindukan mu.. Kagome kembali lah.." sesekali shippo menghapus air mata nya.

"Kagomeeee... kembali lahh.." teriak Shippo menangis keras.

Air mata Shippo jatuh ke dalam sumur. Tiba-tiba ke ajaiban terjadi. Di dalam sumur yang tadi nya gelap muncul cahaya ungu yang keluar dari dalam nya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Apa itu?" batin Shippo.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

Uhmm.. Makin penasaran..

Cahaya ungu ? Apa ya? Mungkinkah itu Kagome?

Kalau itu benar Kagome.. Berarti Kegalauan Hati Seorang Inuyasha Akan Berakhir.

Kyaaaa.. Selanjutnya Apa Yaaa Yang Bakal Terjadi?

Keep Reading Next Chapter Yaa Readers.. .O


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kagomee.. kenapa kau tidak kesini?"_

 _"Hiks hiks aku sangat merindukan mu.. Kagome kembali lah.." shippo menghapus air mata nya._

 _"Kagomeeee... kembali lahh.." teriak Shippo menangis keras._

 _Air mata Shippo jatuh ke dalam sumur. Tiba-tiba keajaiban terjadi. Di dalam sumur yang tadi nya gelap muncul cahaya ungu yang keluar dari dalam nya._

 _"A-Apa yang terjadi? Apa itu?" batin Shippo._

* * *

 **Waahh Chapter terakhir niihhh..**

 **Gimana ? Bad Ending apa Happy Ending?**

 **Hmmm.. baca aja deh sampe akhir.. Hohoho**

* * *

Happy Reading~

Muncul seorang wanita yang memakai seragam sailor dari dalam sumur tua tersebut.

"Ka-kagome?" Shippo mengucek-ngucek mata nya.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" batin Shippo.

"Kagome..?"

"Shippo.."

"Kagome.. apa itu benar kau?"

"Ya Shippo.. ini aku.. aku kembali"

Sontak air mata Shippo berurai.

"Kagooommeee... aku sangat merindukan mu.." teriak Shippo sembari memeluk Kagome erat.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian semua,Shippo.." balas Kagome tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo Kagome.. kita ke gubuk nenek Kaede.. Semua nya sudah menunggu dirimu" seru Shippo bahagia.

Akhirnya Kagome menuruti Shippo. Di tengah perjalan..

"Kagome.. sudah 2 hari ini Inuyasha terlihat sedih.."

"Kenapa?"

"Ng.. aku juga tidak tau.. dia juga tidak makan-makan.." tambah Shippo.

Kagome diam tak bergeming.

"Kagome.. seperti nya Inuyasha sangat menyesal atas kejadian waktu itu"

"Kau sudah memaafkan nya,kan? tanya Shippo pada Kagome yang melamun.

"Heyy Kagome.. apa kau mendengarku?"

"Eh.. Ya.. aku sudah memaafkan nya,Shippo.."

"Syukurlahh.." jawab Shippo mengelus dada.

Tak lama mereka berdua sampai di gubuk nenek Kaede.

"Kagome ?" semua orang terkejut melihat kedatangan Kagome.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan kembali lagi kagome-sama" kata Miroku.

"Hmmm yaa.. kurasa aku bosan di rumah"

Kagome melirik kanan kiri nya,melihat sekeliling tapi ia tak menemukan seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

"Inuyasha.. kau dimana?" batin Kagome.

"Kagome-chan.."

"Ng? Apa?"

Sango mendekati Kagome dan bebisik pelan pada nya.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkan Inuyasha?"

Kagome menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau masih belum memaafkan nya? Kau tau.. dari kemarin ia melamun dan tidak makan sedikitpun.."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Kagome terkejut mendengar cerita Sango.

"Sango.. Uhmm bolehkan aku bertemu Inuyasha? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Kagome dengan muka sedih.

Sango langsung mengajak Kagome menemui Inuyasha. Inuyasha sedang melamun menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Ia duduk di puncak bukit sesekali ia melempar batu ke arah sungai.

Kagome berdiri di belakang Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.." Batin nya.

Kagome berjalan dan duduk di samping Inuyasha.

"Eh? Kagome.. kenapa kau kesini?" Inuyasha menoleh kaget.

Kagome tak menjawab ia hanya menunduk kan kepala nya tak menatap Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.. maafkan aku.." kata Kagome dengan suara lirih.

"A-apa? barusan dia minta maaf padaku.." batin Inuyasha.

Kagome kemudian mengangkat kepala menatap laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Ia kemudian sedikit merapatkan duduk nya ke arah Inuyasha.

"A-apa yang.." Inuyasha menjadi salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba Kagome bersandar pada bahu Inuyasha. Kagome merapatkan tubuh nya mencari kenyamanan di samping Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.." panggil nya pelan.

"Kagome.. maafkan aku.."

Kagome tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Inuyasha.

"Eh? kau minta maaf? untuk apa?" tanya Kagome.

"Karena sudah berpaling darimu.."

Kagome kembali bersandar pada bahu Inuyasha.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu Inuyasha.."

"Ehmm masalah waktu itu.. anu.. masalah Kikyo itu.."

Kagome langsung menaruh telunjuk nya di bibir Inuyasha yang makin membuat muka Inuyasha merah.

"Ssstt.. jangan bicara tentang yang lain.. hanya ada kau dan aku disini.."

Deg deg deg

Jantung Inuyasha berdegup kencang.

"Kagome.."

"Ada apa?" Kagome menatap lekat wajah Inuyasha.

"Aku.. Aku.. Uhmm Aku.. aku mencintaimu Kagome.. sungguh aku benar-benar mencintaimu.."

"Inuyasha.."

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Inuyasha saat itu. Yang ada di pikiran Inuyasha hanya lah Kagome.

Inuyasha menyentuh dagu Kagome dengan tangan nya dan mendekatkan wajah nya perlahan-lahan. Inuyasha mencium Kagome sekilas.

Muka kedua nya sontak berubah menjadi merah padam.

Kresek Kresssekk

Di semak-semak Miroku,Sango, dan Shippo sibuk mengintip Inuyasha dan Kagome.

"Heyy.. anak kecil tidak boleh melihat.." kata Miroku sembari menutup mata Shippo dengan tangan nya.

"Ahhh Miroku.. aku juga ingin melihat nya.."

Sango juga ikut menutup mulut Shippo.

"Ssstt nanti kita ketauan.." gerutu Sango.

Kresssekk kreessekk

Inuyasha dan Kagome langsung menoleh ke semak-semak sontak mereka bertiga di balik semak menunduk.

"Heeyy siapa disana?" tanya Inuyasha dengan muka innocent.

Tak ada tanda-tanda seorang pun disana. Hanya terdengar desiran angin meniup semak-semak.

"Kagome.. "

"Eh? ada apa?"

"Ayo kita pulang" seru Inuyasha.

Inuyasha berdiri dan mengenggam tangan Kagome. Mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Oh ya Inuyasha.. aku membawa octopus untukmu.. kau belum makan kan?"

"Uhmm ya? kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Yaaa kurasa sekarang aku memiliki indera ke 6.."

"Hahaha benarkah?"

"Yup benar sekali.. "

"Hey.. kau tau.. karena mu.. dari kemarin aku tidak makan.."

"Baiklah.. sebagai ganti nya aku akan menyuapi mu makan?"

"Eh? benarkah yang kau katakan,Kagome?"

Kagome mengangguk senyum.

"Yiippiiii !" Seru Inuyasha kegirangan.

Tanpa sadar Inuyasha memeluk Kagome.

"Hentikan Inuyasha ! Osuwari !"

BRRAAKKK !

Wajah Inuyasha langsung menghantam tanah.

"Kaa.. go.. me.."

* * *

Tamat

* * *

Uhmmm gimana?

Ending nya kurang memuaskan yaa?

Hiks Hiks T-T

kurasa Author kurang ahli dalam percintaan.

Allright... berikan review nya yaaa..


End file.
